


A Quiet Night In

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Emily Prentiss - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Wine babe?” Emily asked from in the kitchen. Her subtly husky voice rolled through you. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen in pajama pants and a sexy, red bra holding a bottle of white wine in one hand and red in the other. And she was shaking her hips.

You snorted, watching as she shimmied toward the cabinet where you kept the wine glasses. “I’m thinking red tonight,” you replied. “Goes with your sexy bra.” As you turned on the movie you planned on watching, she pulled out two glasses and filled you both up with a gigantic glass of Merlot. 

After putting the bottles of wine back in the refrigerator, Emily came back over to the couch and handed you a glass. You put it up to your nose and swirled it. “Smells delicious. I was just thinking…we are home by ourselves on a Friday night, why am I wearing a shirt? I think I should join you.” Reaching down, you grabbed the hem of your pajama top, pulling it up over your head and revealing your blue bra.

“This is turning out to be a fantastic night,” she said, laughing as you wiggled your breasts in her direction. “Should we turn off the cell phones and unplug the house phone so that we don’t get called into work?”

“Gods yes,” you said, throwing her your phone while you ran into your bedroom to unplug the home phone. When you got back, you stopped dead in the kitchen.

“What is it?” she asked. “You look like your life is about to change.”

A toothy grin painted its way across your face. “Because it is…I forgot…we have ice cream.” Excitedly, you ran to the freezer and pulled out a pint of Ben & Jerry’s Brownie Batter Ice Cream, scooping out two spoons from the drawer and running back toward the couch at full speed. Like the delicate ballerina you were, you tripped on something on the floor, toppling over the couch with ice cream and spoons still in hand.

“That was graceful,” Emily snorted, practically falling off the couch herself. 

When you righted yourself, you realized that your boob had popped out and you both flew into another bout of snorting and hollering. After you both managed to take a deep breath, you relaxed into the couch to watch your movie.

Two hours later, the bottle of red wine was gone and you’d eaten the entire pint of ice cream. “Did we literally just eat all that and drink all that?” Emily asked, slightly sleepy. 

“That we did,” you yawned, sitting up to look at your girlfriend, whose shoulder you’d nearly fallen asleep on earlier. She had ice cream at the corner of her mouth still. God, she was so gorgeous, even with chocolate on her face. Leaning in, you kissed the side of her mouth, tasting the chocolate off her lips.

She’d closed her eyes, but they fluttered back open when you pulled away. “What was that for?” she breathed.

“You had chocolate on you,” you whispered, brushing your index finger over her nose. “But you’re delicious with or without the chocolate.” Crawling over her, she leaned back until her head hit the pillow, gliding her hands up your body until the rest on the sides of your face.

“How did I end up with such a pretty girlfriend?” she asked, pressing sweet, light kisses on your cheeks and nose. You hovered over her, her body flush against yours as you deepened the kiss, gently pulling her tongue into your mouth. 

“Right back at ya, beautiful.”

As she slid her hand down your lower back, you shivered, her touch electrifying you as it always did. Emily whimpered when you kissed down her collarbone and stopped to focus on the hollow of her breasts. Everyone always thought the nipples were the only sensitive spot, but so much of the rest of it went unnoticed. Not with you two though. That was the spot that drove her wild, so you stayed there, reveling in the taste of her while her hands tangled themselves in your hair. 

When she pulled you back up to take you in for another kiss, she laughed. “I fucked up your hair.” You pushed up off of her and mussed it up some more, coming back down to cover her head with the blanket of your hair. “Oh my god, stop! I’m so ticklish!” she screamed, as your hair brushed over her breasts and her neck. So instead of stopping, you just continued, because hearing her giggle was one of the best sounds in the entire world. 

Just when she was about to tap out because she couldn’t take it anymore, you ceased your torture, sitting up and pulling her up with you. “We really are too cute,” you laughed, leaning your forehead against hers.

“We are,” she said, kissing your shoulder, “it’s kind of disgusting.” You were about to fall into another fit of laughter, when she motioned toward the bedroom.

“I don’t know if we’re both feeling sexy enough considering the bottle of wine and pint of ice cream, but if not we can always cuddle until we fall asleep,” you laughed.

Emily stood up from the couch, pulling you up with her and walking with you hand-in-hand toward the bedroom. “Can we cuddle naked?” she laughed, smacking your ass. 

“Always,” you said, unhooking your bra and throwing it behind you with a wink. “Nothing like a quiet night in.”


End file.
